My Love Is A Black Rose
by Blaise White
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped by a vampire because she learns his secret. The vampire had fallen in love with the girl, and the girl begins to feel the same. But many ordeals arise. Read to find out what challenges they face.
1. Unexpected Surprise

The streets were empty save for a girl, running as fast as she could though she was out of breath. Her black hair flew wildly behind her as she ran her green eyes wide with fear. All of a sudden she ran into someone, who caught her by the shoulders before she could fall. She looked up at the man's face with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. But you need to come with me. It's for your own good!" The man who held Astrid captive spoke urgently. The girl merely looked up at him in fear. "I mean you no harm. But those others will be after you soon. You know our secret, and I can't allow you to walk around knowing it. I won't change you if you don't want to, but I have to bring you back with me."

"No! Please, leave me alone. I'll do my best to forget, I promise! Please, just let me go." Astrid could feel the tears running down her face as she spoke. She didn't want to be a vampire's captive for the rest of her life. She was surprised when the vampire wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I wish there was something I could do so that you could stay, but I can't allow you to run free. I'm so sorry Astrid." The vampire whispered in Astrid's ear. He really was sorry, but he couldn't let her go knowing what she knew. What he was must remain a secret. "We have to go." He managed to hold on to Astrid, though she was now struggling very violently against him. "Calm down Astrid, I won't let any of the others hurt you, and I won't hurt you either." He patiently waited for her to calm down. "Astrid please, don't make this any harder for me than this needs to be. I won't hurt you, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you, I swear." He felt his shirt getting wet with Astrid's tears. He waited a couple seconds before disappearing with the seventeen year old girl.

Astrid looked around the room the vampire left her in. It really was a nice room. The vampire, Allesio was his name, had said she would be treated as a princess while she was in his care. And the room would best be suited for a princess. It seemed Allesio had been paying attention to all the things Astrid told him before she found out he was a vampire, for the room looked exactly as her perfect room always did in her head. She sighed as she flopped down on the bed, and closed her eyes. She heard someone enter the room but she already knew it was Allesio so she didn't look up.

"I brought you some food. If you're hungry that is." Allesio saw Astrid laying on the bed, and felt guilty once again. He really did feel bad for having to bring Astrid here against her will, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Astrid's stomach growl when he mentioned the food he brought. However, Astrid didn't move. "Please Astrid, don't do this to me. Have you any idea how it hurts me to see you sad like this?" Allesio walked forward and put the tray of food on the bedside table.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped me." Astrid surprised her self on hearing the acid in her own voice. This was Allesio, all he ever wanted was for her to be happy, and she knew that. She felt Allesio flinch beside her. "I'm sorry Allesio. I didn't mean it. But I can't help being sad when I've lost everyone back home."

"You still have me love. I know I'm not nearly enough, and I understand if you're never able to forgive me, but know that I love you, and I'm always here for you." Allesio put his hand on Astrid's, looking at her with worry.

"I know. It's just so hard, knowing that my parents will be worried sick about me, and I'll never get to see Luther turn five, and…." It was all too overwhelming. No matter how much Astrid tried to keep them back, she felt tears start to pour down her cheeks. Allesio gently picked her up, and leaned her against his chest, comforting her through her tears.

"It's a lot to take, I know. I know love. And I really am sorry, but this way they won't find us and you'll be safe. That's all I want for you. I couldn't stand to lose you Astrid. It would be far too much." Allesio gently stroked Astrid's hair, doing all he could to comfort her. Two weeks ago when he first started talking to Astrid, he knew she was the only girl he would ever truly love again. He had met her while she was walking home from school. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her, and the poor girl was in tears. She had literally run into Allesio, but before she could fall, he had caught her. "I'm so, so sorry Astrid."

"You won't turn me will you?" Astrid's voice was slightly muffled for she still was crying on Allesio's chest. Allesio looked down at her a little surprised.

"Of course not love. I would only turn you if you wanted it." He rubbed her back in comfort, not really knowing what else to do. He hadn't come in contact with a human like this in years.

"I don't want you to." Astrid whispered. Allesio gently kissed the top of her head, and held her close. Astrid pulled away, wiping her eyes as she sat up straight.

"Do you want the food I brought you?" Allesio asked kindly. He knew that Astrid must be hungry. She hadn't eaten for around seven hours. After the ordeal that had occurred in the alley, they hadn't had time to eat. Allesio smiled as Astrid nodded her head. He grabbed the tray off the bedside table, and gave it to Astrid.

After a muttered, "Thanks" Astrid began eating. She was glad that Allesio remembered that she was vegan. He had brought her a wide assortment of vegan food, including vegan stir fry complete with tofu.

"It's no problem love. After you finish would you like a tour of the mansion?" Allesio wanted to make sure that Astrid had all she could possibly want. He owed her at least that much.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired, so maybe another time." Indeed Astrid was very tired. She had gone without sleep for fifteen hours, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Thank you Allesio, for saving me." Astrid did indeed owe Allesio her life. If he hadn't come at that exact moment, she would be laying dead in the alley with her blood drained by now. But what she couldn't figure out was why those vampires had taken an interest in her.

"You know I wouldn't have let you die like that love." Allesio smiled slightly. He gently ran a strand of Astrid's hair between his fingers. He was glad that he had decided to follow Astrid instead of feeding right away like he planned. Astrid finished eating, and leaned back against the headboard with a yawn. Allesio placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good night love. Pleasant dreams." With that he turned and left the room, turning off the light as he went. Within minutes, Astrid had fallen asleep.


	2. A Lovely Gift

Allesio leaned against Astrid's door with a sigh, listening to her breathing. He wished he could do more to comfort the poor girl, but there was nothing he could do. Maybe tomorrow he would take her some place she had never been. Perhaps Paris. Astrid would adore Paris. For now though, the sun was about to rise so Allesio went across the hall to his own room.

The next night when Astrid opened her eyes, she saw that she was alone. It took her a second to remember where she was. When she did, she sighed deeply. She stood up, and decided to explore her room a little. After all, she'd be spending the rest of her life here. Maybe even eternity if Allesio decided to turn her against her will. But he didn't seem the type to do that. She walked over to the wardrobe, and opened the double doors. She looked in with disbelief. It was full with the most beautiful dresses that Astrid had ever seen. Too bad she didn't like dresses. But Allesio should know that. Maybe he would take her out shopping later. Or maybe he would never let her out of the mansion again, so it didn't matter what she wore. That was a depressing thought. It was then that Astrid heard the door open. She turned around and saw Allesio standing in the doorway.

"Hello love. Did you sleep well?" Allesio asked with a smile. He really wasn't all that surprised to see Astrid at the wardrobe. Unfortunately he hadn't had the chance to buy her new clothes yet, so it was filled with dresses. Allesio knew that Astrid didn't like dresses, but oh would he love to see her in one of those. She would look absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah. That bed is more comfortable than mine." Astrid couldn't help but smile slightly as well. Allesio was just so… perfect. He had long black hair that went down to his shoulder blades, and soft grey eyes. He had a good build too, but it was because he was a vampire. Back when Astrid had first met Allesio she couldn't believe that someone like him would help someone like her.

"I do all that I can to make sure that you're comfortable. I want only the best for you." Allesio hugged Astrid, gently pinning her against his chest. He stroked her hair, loving how soft it was beneath his fingers. "Is there anything that you want?" Allesio asked, thinking Astrid would say, 'New clothes', but she didn't.

"I want a shower." Astrid said without hesitation. She hadn't had one the previous night, and she made it a point to take a shower every night. Allesio pulled back slightly to look into Astrid's eyes.

"That was quite unexpected love, but I understand. The bathroom is the door on the right wall." Allesio pointed to a door that was near invisible on the wall across the room. "After that, I'm sure you'll be wanting something to eat right?" Allesio smiled as Astrid nodded.

"Thanks Allesio." Astrid went off across the room and into the bathroom. Allesio chuckled lightly and left. In the bathroom Astrid turned on the water to let it heat up a bit. She got in after removing her clothes, glad that she had let the water heat up.

Meanwhile Allesio was in the kitchen trying to think of something Astrid would want to eat. He looked through all the cupboards, the fridge, and the pantry. Being a vampire meant Allesio didn't have a lot of food around the house. His cupboards were mostly bare, the fridge only had milk in it, and Astrid didn't drink milk, and his pantry had cobwebs. He sat in a chair to think about what to do. Then he snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

Astrid stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped in to her room. She knew that Allesio would knock before entering, so she wasn't too worried. Her real worry was that all there was for her to wear were dresses. Some of them were quite pretty, but that didn't change the fact that Astrid hated to wear dresses. She picked out a lovely black one with purple stitching, and somewhat of a corset top. The skirt came down to rest at her ankles, and enhanced her figure. It was a nice dress to be sure, and Astrid looked great in it, but she preferred chain pants and t-shirts. Astrid turned when she heard a knocking at the door. "Come on in."

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Allesio asked walking up to Astrid. He loved the dress she was wearing. It suited her, and she looked amazing in it. She hadn't had a chance to brush through her hair yet, and that was obvious, but she still looked very attractive.

"Yes I did. But still… Why a wardrobe full of dresses?" Astrid inquired. There was probably a good explanation, and she wanted to hear it. But that brought up the question; did Allesio plan to bring her here from the start?

"You just got here last night. I haven't had time to buy you new clothes yet. But I was thinking that we could do that tonight when you were ready." Allesio smiled as Astrid's face lit up some. He loved to see her happy. He frowned slightly when Astrid's stomach growled loudly.

"That sounds awesome, but first I need some food. I'm starving." Astrid seen the look on Allesio's face and frowned slightly as well. "What's wrong?"

"I don't actually have that much food here. I… I don't really need it, so I don't get any…" Allesio trailed off slightly. He was somewhat ashamed of the fact that he didn't have any food around the house, but things hadn't gone as planned. "But what I was thinking is that we can go to a restaurant of your choice, and we'll eat there." Allesio could tell Astrid loved the idea. "Do you have any place in mind?"

"There's this place I heard of in Chicago called The Chicago Diner. It's a vegan restaurant, and I think it'd be fun to eat there." Her face lit up at the thought of going there. She had wanted to go for two months now, and never got the opportunity.

Allesio smiled as he answered Astrid. "That sounds lovely. But first I will find you suitable clothing." As much as Allesio loved to see Astrid in the dress she was wearing, he knew that she couldn't go into Chicago wearing it. "I'll be right back." With that Allesio disappeared.

Astrid sat on the bed to wait for him, but didn't have to wait long. Allesio returned within ten minutes of his departure. With him he held what looked like a black shirt, and black jeans. He handed them to Astrid with a soft smile on his lips.

"Here you are love. I got you what I thought you might like." Allesio smiled, knowing Astrid would freak out when she saw what he brought her. Fall was just beginning so he brought her black jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and a black…

"AFI! Wow! You are so amazing Allesio!" Astrid held up the black t-shirt with AFI in red letters on the front. She hugged Allesio tightly with a smile. Allesio smiled and hugged her back. "That's just so awesome. Love it."

"I thought you would like it. That's why I brought it for you." Allesio smiled as Astrid practically flew through the ceiling in excitement for the shirt. "I'll leave for a bit so you can change. I'll bring a brush and comb back with me as well." Allesio was so happy to see Astrid smile again. And this smile was genuine. He walked out of the room so she could have privacy while she changed.


	3. A Glance at the Past

**A/N: Well this is fun, updating a story that hasn't been updated for two years. But reading through it, I remembered two things: how awesome my idea was, how much MORE awesome I can make this story with new ideas and an extended vocabulary, and how awesome the band Split Fifty is. Okay, three things, but still. I hope this will pick up readers again... And just a forewarning, I might be extremely late with updates because I started this in high school, and now I'm a college freshman with eighteen credit hours. . Keep pestering me until I update if I'm horribly late, I'll even give you my yahoo messenger name: ****Saya_**** LET'S BE FRIENDS! By the way, this chapter takes place two weeks prior to the other two. Yay back story! **

Astrid ran out the double doors of Lakeshore High School, her jade green eyes distorted with tears. She wiped them angrily away as she slowed her pace, putting her skullcandy earbuds in her ears, determined to block out the world and it's jerks named Chris. Chris... the boy who had just broken up with her for blond, hour-glass figured, Tawny; the head cheerleader. "What's so great about her anyway!?" She screamed out loud in anger, asking the world an unanswerable question. Her eyes were squeezed shut as the lyrics of End Transmission by AFI washed over her. Unfortunately as her eyes squeezed shut a black-haired boy was walking out of the coffee shop she was walking into. She felt herself falling, but the boy caught her shoulders, looking down at her with concern in his gray eyes.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked down at the girl who bumped into him, concerned for he saw her tears. "Here, come have a cup of coffee with me." He gently led her into the coffee shop, picking a table well away from the door, where not many people would notice them. "My name is Allesio, what's yours?"

Astrid didn't know why she had followed Allesio into the coffee shop, perhaps because she was hurt and confused. "Astrid." She breathed deeply, trying to stop herself from crying. She hated crying, especially with an audience, for she hated being told everything would be alright when she felt nothing would ever be alright ever again.

"Astrid, what a pretty name. Tell me, Astrid, why are you crying?" Allesio smiled slightly at Astrid, encouraging her to talk to him. He looked up as a waitress approached, surprised at his return, and with company. "I'd like a Hawaiian Kona, black. What would you like Astrid? I'll pay for it." He looked to the girl, one eyebrow raised.

"Just the regular kind, with sugar and no cream." Astrid tugged her shirt sleeve, as she often did when she was nervous, her eyes turned down to the expanse of wood table between her and Allesio. When the waitress was gone, she turned her eyes up towards the man across from her, seeing again the concern in his gray eyes. "I don't know if I should talk about it to someone I just met..."

Allesio smiled slightly. "I can understand why you hesitate, but since I'm treating you to coffee, the least you can do is tell me why." He looked at her with a half amusement shining in his eyes, briefly masking the concern.

"I got broken up with... I had been dating him for a year, and he broke up with me for the head cheerleader, perky, perfect, Tawny." Astrid sighed, her long, black hair falling in her face. She sighed impatiently and grabbed a hair tie out of the front pocket of her bag, quickly, and flawlessly putting her hair in a pony tail, her bangs framing her face. "He told me..." she sighed again, trying to keep from shedding fresh tears. "He told me that he had been waiting to go out with her half the time he was going out with me. He sabotaged her relationship and had been seeing her on the side. Apparently, everyone knew but me." She bit her lip, hard.

"It sounds like you're better off without him, and he doesn't deserve a pretty girl like you." Allesio smiled a bit at Astrid gently placing his hand over hers. "I know that it's a common, cliché thing to say, but I really do mean it." He smiled a bit more as Astrid gave him a small smile. He looked up as the waitress brought them their coffee.

"You're lucky, this was the last bit of Hawaiian Kona we had." The waitress set the cups in front of Allesio and Astrid before walking off to serve two more people who had just come in.

"Nothing like a good cup of Hawaiian coffee. I have rare, expensive tastes." Allesio grinned at Astrid, taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you not like the cream they have here, or...?"

"Oh, I used to drink it all the time, but then I went vegan." Astrid was ready for the look of shock followed by the lengthy interrogation, and the long speech about how stupid that was. But she was surprised when it didn't come.

"That's interesting. I've never met a vegan before, I thought they were just myths and didn't really exist." Allesio grinned, lightly teasing Astrid. He was glad when she giggled appreciatively, and briefly mused about how adorable her giggle was. "But anyways, that's an amazing choice you made, and I applaud you for it."

Astrid smiled a bit, suddenly feeling halfway happy. "Thanks. That's not the reaction I usually get. Usually it's stares implying I'm crazy, a million questions about it, and then actually _told_ I'm crazy. The change is nice." She sipped her coffee, glad she had run into Allesio, he was the nicest person she had ever met; a great improvement over Chris.

"I never condemn another person's choices, especially when it comes to what they consume." Allesio smiled over the rim of his coffee cup, more smiling at the irony of it over everything else. "You seem incredibly intelligent, and you're also very pretty. I think that boy was a fool to break up with you, but people these days only seemed concerned over who they can trick into bed than what's in a person's head."

Astrid looked away, blushing. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She squeezed her eyes shut tight, suddenly wanting to run away and cry some more.

"Ah. I'm sorry, I believe I spoke out of turn." Allesio could guess by Astrid's expression and her blush what he had said wrong. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're right. He is. I'm not angry at him, or you, I'm angry at me for falling for it; I can't believe I was so stupid." Astrid spoke quietly, her face still turned to the left.

"Not stupid. It was just a lapse in judgment; it happens to the best of us, my dear." Allesio gently patted Astrid's hand reassuringly as she took another sip of her coffee, both of their cups half gone.

"It was a mistake, that is for sure. But it was a mistake I learned from." Astrid didn't know why she was telling Allesio everything; he was just so easy to talk to, and she couldn't seem to control what spilled out between her lips around him. "It was just a week ago. We'd been going out so long, I thought.... I thought wrong." She sighed deeply, composing herself.

"I believe the Beatles said it best; with every mistake we must surely be learning." Allesio smiled reassuringly. He smiled more when Astrid looked up at him with eyes full of hope, and a radiant smile on her face.

"While My Guitar Gently Weeps." Astrid wiped away the stray tears that had somehow escaped to her light skin. She smiled at Allesio, glad she had met him, and that he had been so nice to her as she knew countless others wouldn't have been. "Good taste, you have." She took the last sips of her coffee, setting the cup down on the dark wood table.

"Why thank you." Allesio grinned as he took his last sips of coffee. "Would you care for another cup?" He didn't want one, but he was always courteous.

"No, thank you." Astrid looked down at her watch and was shocked by what time it was. "I have to get home before my mom and brother." She swiftly stood up, surprised when Allesio rose as well.

"Please allow me to accompany you. I'd like to see you again." Allesio hoped that Astrid would say yes, the girl intrigued him, and he wanted to spend more time with her. His face noticeably lit up when she nodded her head with a smile. "Splendid." He offered her his arm, and after a deep blush, and a few moments hesitation, she gently put her hand on it.

Only an hour ago, Astrid had never imagined that she would walk out of her favorite coffee shop with her eyes dry, and her head held high, but there she was. But as she and Allesio walked towards the door, she caught sight of blond hair and couldn't help but turn. There was Chris and Tawny making goo goo eyes at each other and grinning like idiots.

"Wow, Astrid, I guess I wasn't the only faithless one." Chris grinned maliciously, winking at Tawny, causing the blond barbie to giggle.

Before Astrid could say anything in retort, Allesio stepped forward. "Ah, so you must be the cad that made this beautiful girl cry. I met her on my way out of the shop when she bumped into me, blind with tears. I invited her to partake in a cup of coffee with me and tell me what happened and I was shocked to find anyone would leave her for someone like the dunderhead you're with."

"Chris, I didn't understand half of what he said..." Tawny looked at Chris, looking pouty. Chris, however was too busy glaring at Allesio to notice.

"What business is it of yours? I only dumped Astrid because she wouldn't put out, and when she did, it was lousy. Tawny on the other hand, she's great in the sack." Chris grinned, knowing he had virtually hit Astrid in the gut and totally destroyed her social life.

"You tell him, Chris! I'm great in bed, and pretty to boot." Tawny giggled, trailing her fingers up Chris's arm.

"I think you got just the girl you deserve, Astrid is far too good for you." Allesio couldn't help but chuckle at both Chris and Tawny's immense stupidity. "Shallow as a shower. Come along Astrid, I think if we stay our I.Q's will drop by five points." He led Astrid out of the coffee shop, leaving Chris and Tawny stunned.

"Cute Is What We Aim For? Do your musical tastes know no bounds? You are a god, man!" Astrid giggled, not even looking over her shoulder as she and Allesio exited the coffee shop. She knew that Allesio had only stunned Chris and Tawny, not much else, but she was still incredibly happy, because she knew and understood everything he had said to the duo which couldn't be said for Tawny, and she was sure, Chris. "You were right, he doesn't deserve me."

Allesio grinned at the teen, glad he had made her happy. "Why thank you. That was quite fun, and we must make it a point to run into them again so that I may do an encore." He chuckled lightly. "How far is your house?"

"Not far, just down the street." Astrid led Allesio to her house, glad she had made it back before her mother and brother returned. "This is it. 204 Cleveland. Do you want to come in?" She looked at Allesio, wondering what he would say.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. But I'd like to see you tomorrow if that's alright. Join me for coffee tomorrow, same time same place?" He looked down at Astrid, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I will. See you tomorrow then?" She smiled a bit as Allesio nodded. She turned to walk into her house, waving at the man before walking inside, sighing happily as she closed the door.


End file.
